


The List

by bcbdrums



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Deception, F/M, Moral Dilemmas, NSFW, Seduction, Sex, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcbdrums/pseuds/bcbdrums
Summary: The strawberry, which she'd kept safely in her hand, she now brought up to her lips.  Locking eyes with him, she took a delicate bite between her front teeth and then slowly brushed the rest of the berry down her lower lip.Her heart was pounding.  Dr. Drakken stared at her slack-jawed for a moment before shaking his head and looking away with a frown.  She waited until he looked back and then took another bite, this time sucking the berry between both lips and letting the juice stain them as she pulled the fruit away with a soft pop.Dr. Drakken's eyes widened, and then narrowed as he frowned.  "You!  You...youareflirting with me!  What are you doing?"





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is also posted on Tumblr. Not sure if it's going on ff.net or not... Anyway, this was born out of an off-handed comment I made on Tumblr suggesting a headcanon that in her early villain days Shego seduced Drakken and then didn't follow through on a relationship, just because she figured it was the villainous thing to do.
> 
> This is that story.
> 
> Obviously, this is rated Mature. If it were a movie I'd call it PG-13, or something slightly above. Not an R. I'll also say, smut isn't my thing to write, I leave that to others. So I deliberately tried to be respectful about it while still conveying everything I wanted.

Shego hated bucket lists. She hated the term, she hated the concept, and she hated people who talked about them. They made her want to roll her eyes and shout that living in the present was far more important. You never knew what punches life might throw (such as getting super comet powers) and how things could change. Forget about climbing Everest and snorkeling with sea turtles and worry about how you were going to pay the electric bill, and other things that mattered.

Whenever she heard someone talk about checking an item off their bucket list, she wanted to blast them. The only problem with doing that was...she had one.

Ever since her decision to be a villain—deliberately and purposefully, not the occasional justifiable lawbreaking—she had a list of things she had begun to check off to prove that she was evil and that she could never go back.

First it had been daylight robbery. The good old smash-and-grab with a parked car on a busy street, or melting the bars that protected a jewelry store and running off with anything she could carry. After that she had relished in her face showing up on the five o'clock news, clearly captured by security cameras, and the mortified faces of her brothers afterward as they were questioned and accused of conspiracy.

Check three items off: destruction of property, theft, and having everyone know it was her.

The next one had been harder to muster the courage for, but it was necessary. She used another item on the list to help with this one, and so after walking into a seedy bar in the worst part of Go City she had gotten drunk for the first time. Not so much that she couldn't think, but she could tell her reaction time was definitely slowed down. She was also a lot more talkative than she usually was with strangers.

Check alcohol abuse off the list.

And as she expected, eventually one of the men at the bar had hit on her. She didn't wait until he had gone far enough to justify her next action—she was evil, after all—and sent him through a wall with a glow-powered punch.

She had watched from a nearby roof as the man was carried out on a stretcher, and she mentally checked violence off of her list.

It wasn't enough though. She still didn't feel evil enough, like she had crossed enough lines. So when the police had stopped staking out the place, she went back to the bar this time with the intention of completely losing herself.

She knocked back drink after drink, enjoying the fire in her throat and belly and ignoring the nagging rational part of her mind warning things such as alcohol poisoning and drowning in her own vomit.

When a man set his hand on her thigh that night, she didn't push him off. That was something else on her list that she had yet to get to, but was willing to admit she was hesitant about. Her parents had been around long enough to teach her about 'the birds and the bees' and the associated risks, and she took all of it to heart.

She didn't want any diseases, she didn't want children, and...she didn't want her first time to be with a random stranger.

But the alcohol was burying her rational voice, and as she downed another shot of tequila she ignored that the man's hand was sliding higher up her leg. She was evil now, so...so what?

That was her last thought before blacking out.

When she woke up she was propped up in a wooden chair and leaning uncomfortably against the wall in a small, dimly-lit office with a computer and a desk piled high with too many papers. She looked around in confusion, holding her head with one hand as it started to throb, and then the door swung open.

She groaned in pain as it was quickly closed, and she peered at the man who now knelt in front of her and who she recognized as the bartender.

"M-Miss Shego," he said shakily, fear etched on his face. "I-I don't know why you're...doing what you're doing. It's your business. But Jocko out there..." the man glanced fearfully at the door, "he doesn't work alone. Four of his buddies are in with him every night, and they always go for...w-women like you."

"Like me?" Shego tried to growl, but her head hurt too much.

"When you passed out...if Joey hadn't been right there, we couldn't have done nothin'! Usually, we can't. They run this part of town. Every woman who comes in aiming to get wasted, they're always right there. Usually they've offered to walk her out before she tanks so they get away with it, but...I'm guessin' you're not used to so much hard liquor."

Shego wanted to feel insulted, but she was sobering up quickly as the man's implications became all too clear. If not for his kindness and an attentive bouncer...she could have been a victim of gang rape.

"Are they still out there?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. The police only come around here if there's a crime in progress, or a murder done happened, or somethin'. We can't get rid of them."

Shego lit up her glow and the frightened man in front of her looked dismayed. She thought about the smashed door from a week earlier, and calmed down. Slow revenge it would be this time.

"Thanks," she said, as she turned and made her exit through a small window.

Two nights later, five men were taken by ambulance to the hospital after their tires suddenly blew on the interstate, causing a crash.

Shego crossed sabotage and planned violence off of her list. And after a moment's thought, crossed off drug abuse as well. That wasn't one she needed after all.

It wasn't long after that that she met Dr. Drakken and found herself in his employ. This man was like no one she had ever met. His moods seemed to change within the course of speaking a single sentence, and his plans for world domination ranged from brilliant to something out of a kids' comic.

She couldn't decide if he was sane, or not. But he paid handsomely and gave her many opportunities for evil.

After their first bank heist—another item now crossed off the list—she decided that if he was mad, it was the kind of madness that came with genius. And after a complicated plot that involved stealing nuclear warheads and blowing up a Navy warship—cross large-scale destruction off the list—she decided that this Dr. Drakken was worth the open contract he kept pushing at her.

While his largest plans (for world domination) were always stopped, the smaller ones were always successful. Her bucket list of evil kept getting shorter and shorter, and that's when she started reconsidering one of the items that she thought would have long been checked off by this point.

She was still a virgin. Villains absolutely weren't virgins. They didn't fall in love or have committed relationships, but they indulged in whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. They took from others and gave nothing of themselves back. They had casual sex, and often.

Didn't they?

She wasn't sure why that particular item on her list kept coming back to mind, but the more she watched Dr. Drakken at work the more she thought about it. Unlike the strangers she'd met in bars who simply grossed her out, he seemed like a halfway-decent option. After all, if she was doing something selfish for _her_ she had no obligation to pick some jerk that might give her a disease, even if picking some stranger might be considered more evil by some.

No, this would be on her terms, and the more she thought about it the more Dr. Drakken seemed like the perfect candidate.

In their private island lair one day, she leaned over the back of a chair and watched him work, muttering as he tinkered with some small techno-device. He wasn't physically attractive. Well, unless he had muscles under that ridiculous blue lab coat. But his chin was too big, his cheekbones too weird, and his hair line was receding. He was a lot older than she was, she realized.

That probably meant he was experienced.

She swallowed anxiously at the thought, but then accepted it. That would be better for her, if he was. She just couldn't let on that _she_ wasn't...

"At last!" he shouted, raising the small, shiny device above his head.

"What is it?" she asked, approaching him. She felt her heart beat faster as she did so.

"My wireless slavemaker is operational!"

Shego blinked. "Your what?"

He walked past her without looking up, bent over the device cradled in his hands as he stared at it wickedly.

"With this tiny piece of technology I shall commandeer Air Force One and hold the  
President of the United States for ransom!"

Everything else Shego had been thinking about evaporated as she ran after him, replaying his words in her head.

"Wait, you're going to do what?"

"And unless the ten billion dollars is transferred into my account immediately, he will be...executed! Nyahahahahaa!"

Shego stared wide eyed as the blue man laughed maniacally, not sure she believed what she was hearing. Kidnap the president? He hadn't said anything about it. He'd simply been puttering away in his lab for days, barely acknowledging her on the rare occasion he came out for food.

"You're seriously going to kidnap the president?"

"We are," Dr. Drakken said, turning back to face her. "You _can_ fly a jet, can't you?"

* * *

"You did it," Shego said, shaking her head in disbelief, "you actually did it."

Aboard Air Force One and flying over the night sky of Denver, Shego held the president, his secret service, and the plane's personnel hostage with her glow while Dr. Drakken broadcast his ransom demand. In their takeover—which had mostly been Shego's takeover, handling the human threat while Dr. Drakken dealt with the autopilot—the plane had become depressurized and was now flying far too low. The emergency exit door in the middle of the plane was still dangerously open, and a harsh cold overwhelmed the interior.

"I used to hear wonderful things about you Shego," the voice of the president brought her out of her thoughts, and she turned to the man with a frown.

"Yeah? Well, you heard wrong," she said, sending a tiny burst of green at him that caused him to yelp when it hit.

"Shego!" the harsh voice of her boss sounded from the cockpit, "We need to show them the president to make it more believable. Bring him in here!"

Shego looked at the group of men and women who were held captive only by the threat of her glow. Frowning, she knocked them out one at a time with a pressure blast above their foreheads until she got to the president.

"You're insane!" the man snarled as he saw all of his officers fall.

"Oh no, I know exactly what I'm doing," she answered. "Not too sure about him, though."

Dr. Drakken, having grown impatient, was storming toward them. He grabbed the president by the wrist and dragged him toward the cockpit. Shego followed and watched as Dr. Drakken roughly put the headphones and microphone atop the president's head and began giving him orders.

Shego gazed out the windshield at the city lights below and the darkness of the skies ahead. This...was big. It wasn't even on her list. And so far, it was working.

The president spoke calmly, confirming that he was kidnapped and that the ransom should be paid.

"So...what happens when they track us?" Shego asked, still not quite believing that this plan was happening.

"Shego! What do you take me for? The first thing I did was disable any tracking ability."

She blinked. "What if they shoot us down?"

"They won't with the president onboard," Dr. Drakken sang out giddily, his hand still clamped on the man's shoulder.

Shego shook her head. It couldn't be real. "But...but, okay. Say they actually pay the ransom. Then what?"

"Then as soon as we've transferred the money through several accounts until it is untraceable, we leave."

"Leave."

"Yes. Unless you want to stay until they figure out how to disable my wireless slavemaker."

"Okay..." she said, turning to leave the cockpit.

Dr. Drakken took a handful of the president's jacket and dragged him along as he followed Shego. "What!" he spat at her.

"I just think that they probably have contingency plans for... 'What happens if someone hijacks Air Force One?'" she said, setting her hands on her hips. "It's been too easy."

"Shego, I'll have you know that I've thought of everything!" he said, shoving a finger under her nose threateningly.

She was about to blast him back into the cockpit when the president, still in Dr. Drakken's clutches, interrupted.

"Could you two lovebirds be quiet? I'd like some peace in my last minutes of life."

The blue man turned in flabbergasted annoyance. " _Love_ birds!?"

Just then a sound from the cockpit arrested their attention, and Shego pushed past the two men and put the headphones on.

_"...have you surrounded. Vector to the Tri-City airport immediately!"_

"Rrgh! There, you see! I told you it was too easy!" she moaned as she tore the headphones off and looked out the window to see four Air Force jets flying closely to the plane. She knew from experience that there were probably more. When she turned back, Dr. Drakken had put the headphones on and was speaking confidently into the microphone.

"Transfer ten billion dollars into the account I provided or else the president will be executed. You have five minutes!"

This was one of those moments where Shego wondered if he was in fact sane. She would have more confidence in him if he would tell her the whole of his plans, but he'd told her that part of being a mad scientist was keeping secrets. And since she had her own evil list, she couldn't exactly complain...

"Come on!" he said, tossing the headphones to the floor and dragging the president back into the passenger cabin again. Shego followed and watched as he roughly shoved the man into a seat and then sat himself in front of the president's laptop computer.

"Looking for those billions?" Shego asked.

Dr. Drakken typed in a few sequences and then after a satisfied click of the mouse he rubbed his gloved hands together eagerly. "You'll see, Shego. This is my greatest plan yet!"

Shego leaned against one of the seats and studied the nails on her gloves nervously. She wanted to believe it would work, but something told her it was a lost cause.

She watched as Dr. Drakken repeatedly checked whatever account he was expecting the money to appear in, and as the minutes passed his face changed from gleeful confidence to impatience.

Finally, he stood up in a rage and knocked the laptop to the floor.

"Rraargh! Fine! If that's the way your government wants to play it..." he snarled, turning to the president.

Shego stood to attention at the sinister tone in her boss's voice. He had walked down the cabin and stood next to the emergency exit that had been opened in the plane's earlier depressurization, rubbing his hands again.

"Shego," he said, gesturing to the emergency exit, "show the president the door."

Her eyes widened. She heard his instruction over and over again in her head as she moved automatically, heaving the president up and shoving him forward toward where her boss stood with the most evil look she had ever seen.

Murder? Yes, it was on her list. Three times actually—premeditated, casual, and mass—but she hadn't checked any of them off yet. There had been some accidental deaths during her time with Team Go, but...this was one of those big ones. A line that once crossed couldn't be uncrossed.

She wanted to be evil. She wanted people to run in fear at the mention of her name.

She wanted her life to _be_ hers.

But she wondered now...maybe she was evil enough already?

Just then the president whirled around and punched her hard in the jaw. She staggered back from the surprise attack and fell as he shoved past her and ran toward the cockpit.

"Shego!"

"Ohhh no you don't," she growled in anger, firing an enormous green blast at the dark-suited man's back.

He cried in agony and fell, and Shego stalked toward him, rubbing her jaw. That was definitely going to leave a mark. And she hadn't been taken by surprise in a long time.

Dr. Drakken had righted the laptop and was checking the account again while Shego roughly shoved the dazed man back toward the open door.

"Is the money there?" she snarled.

"Nngh. No!"

Shego now had the president standing in front of the door, barely holding his weight up as his face was twisted in pain from the burn on his back. But he had both hands braced on either side of the door and his feet planted as far away as he could get them.

"Please, don't," he said, and Shego was surprised at the calm of his voice. "I have a wife and six children."

Shego met his eyes and felt her anger fading. Would this fall under premeditated murder or casual murder? He hadn't...actually done anything to them, he was just their hostage.

"Dr. Drakken... Maybe we should give them more time," she called over to him.

His eyes, which had been staring angrily at the laptop screen, snapped up to hers. "What!?"

"I mean, it's got to take time to get that much money together."

"I gave them five minutes and it's been eight! Kill him, Shego."

Shego took a deep breath and lifted her hands behind the man's back to push. He tensed up and looked back at her over his shoulder, his eyes wide with fear and pleading.

She hesitated. She remembered being a fatherless child...

"What are you waiting for?" Dr. Drakken shouted.

Shego swallowed. If she did this there was no going back. She would have achieved a new level of evil. It was what she had told herself she wanted. And yet...

"I...really think we need to give them more time, Dr. Dra—"

"Oh fine, I'll do it myself!"

Shego gasped as the frowning mad scientist strode toward her with purpose, stretching out his hands as he approached.

"Step aside!"

Her eyes widened. Just as he was about to give the man a violent shove—

—she stepped in front of him and pushed him out herself.

The man's terrified wail was lost in the wind, and peering out the window Shego lost sight of him after only a few seconds.

Her heart was pounding. She'd done it. She'd killed someone. On purpose.

"There now, was that so hard?" Dr. Drakken said with a roll of his eyes, turning back toward the cockpit. "Now we have to change the demand so we can escape. If they figure out he's dead, they'll simply shoot us down."

Shego stared at him in awe. She thought she might be sick, but he...acted like murder was something you did every day before breakfast.

He was insane. He was brilliant.

He was evil.

* * *

The next day Shego was still thinking about the scream of the president as he fell to his death.

He was innocent. He hadn't deserved it.

But...neither did the people she stole from, or those whose property she destroyed. She had chosen evil, and apparently to be evil was to be without limits? It wasn't like the self-serving moral ambiguities that most people had. She began to understand that being evil meant there were no actual lines to cross, because there was no limit to how far evil could go. Right?

Dr. Drakken walked past then on his way to the lab. He had been grumbling about not getting the money since before they were even out of harm's way with the hijacked plane.

This was something she had noticed that he did after a failure, sometimes brooding for days before coming out of it and declaring the start to a new plan. Usually she was bored during this time and made some mischief of her own. But now...she found herself fixated on him.

His plans were too well-conceived for him to actually be insane. She knew he had his own twisted moral standards, as did she, but she hadn't realized that 'casual murder' wasn't in there somewhere as something they didn't do.

She sighed, disappointed in herself, and trailed along after him toward his lab. When she arrived he was already seated, scribbling something on a piece of paper and still grumbling.

"Hey...Dr. Drakken?"

"Hm? What is it?"

She stepped up to his desk to look at him, but he was focused on something he was drawing.

"Are we...going to kill people a lot?"

He stopped then and looked up at her. "It's part of the mad scientist motif. Although usually it involves far-too-elaborate methods of annihilating one's foe," he commented, looking back to his drawing.

"So...you're fine with it," she said, leaning back against the desk now.

He looked up again, studying her. "Are you saying I can't trust you to carry out my plans?"

She blinked in surprise. That had been unexpected.

"Of course you can!" she said with a frown.

He smiled smugly. "Good."

He had turned back to his drawing, and Shego studied him again. He wore the label of mad scientist well, always hunching over and muttering and having far too much clutter around the lair. He also kept with having a unique look, the blue lab coat and wild ponytail being unlike anything she'd seen on another villain.

And since he was so evil... And since evil had no limits...

She pushed herself back to sit on the desk, too close to his drawing and crossing her legs.

Startled, he looked up at her in annoyance.

She placed her hands behind her and arched her back so her chest would stand out.

"I guess I should say...I'm impressed with how evil you are, Doc. I didn't know you had it in you."

He blinked again, and then turned back to his drawing.

"You're blocking my light."

* * *

Over the next few days, Shego began flirting with him. Standing too close to him in the lab, letting her hip brush his shoulder when he sat at his desk, smiling and showing great interest in his new plan.

She had reached the level of evil where she casually killed, so it was time to cross another item off of her list. And figuring out how to go about it was a great challenge. She couldn't have her boss thinking she was actually interested in him, so her flirting had to be very specifically calculated.

And focusing on _that_ kept away her nightmares about the plane.

Dr. Drakken, for his part, seemed not to notice. Although after a few days she realized that his behavior around her had become more serious. His speech was less buoyant. He watched her more closely, and seemed to speak more slowly around her as if he was choosing his words.

Two weeks after the hijacking, Shego was arriving back from the grocery store with some strawberries she bought for a very specific purpose when she heard her boss scream in rage from somewhere inside the lair. She knew him well enough now to recognize the scream as one of frustration, and not something she needed to worry about.

She opened the plastic container of strawberries and her heart pounded as she selected the largest, reddest one. And with it in hand she sauntered toward the direction of her boss's voice.

She found him in his lab, staring at a news broadcast on the large screen with both hands yanking at his hair and his jaw agape.

"What's eatin' you, Doc?" she asked, applying the nickname she'd started using for him in her flirting.

"It's...it's not fair! It's just not fair!" he shouted.

Shego stepped up next to him and looked at the screen. The image was of a red-haired teenage girl, and the text flying by on the marquis below read: _'President fully recovered after plane hijacking.'_

"Huh?" she said with a gasp, her plan momentarily forgotten.

"I had finally made my mark... Finally, everyone would run in fear at the mention of my name..." Dr. Drakken said, gasping as his eyes now tore around the room wildly, "and some...silly...stupid... _teenager_ saves him!"

Shego read the words over again and again. The president had been saved. She hadn't killed him after all.

She hadn't crossed a line. And she was mad.

"Nnyraaaagh!" Dr. Drakken roared, gaining Shego's attention again. He was now stumbling around in circles, eyes closed and head thrown back as he pulled at his hair.

Shego stared at the bizarre display. "You're...really torn up about this, Doc," she finally said.

He fell to his knees. "I just want the world to recognize me for the evil genius I am," he said to no one. "Is that too much to ask?"

Shego felt her heart fluttering as her plan for that day came back to her. She could distract him from his anger...and then make him miserable all over again. This time, she wouldn't do something evil just because she thought she might lose her chance, like on the plane. This time, it would all be in the palm of her hand.

She reached across the desk and turned off the screen.

"Get back here..." she complained. He looked up, blinking as if realizing she was there for the first time. She rolled her eyes. "Look, _I_ know you're evil Doc. You'll come up with another plan soon."

Dr. Drakken hesitantly walked back to the desk and stood in front of her. "You...really think so?" he asked, his voice measured again as it had been the last several days.

She shrugged and leaned back against the desk. "Of course. You can start after lunch," she said.

The strawberry, which she'd kept safely in her hand, she now brought up to her lips. Locking eyes with him, she took a delicate bite between her front teeth and then slowly brushed the rest of the berry down her lower lip.

Her heart was pounding. Dr. Drakken stared at her slack-jawed for a moment before shaking his head and looking away with a frown. She waited until he looked back and then took another bite, this time sucking the berry between both lips and letting the juice stain them as she pulled the fruit away with a soft pop.

Dr. Drakken's eyes widened, and then narrowed as he frowned. "You! You...you _are_ flirting with me! What are you doing?"

She dropped the remains of the strawberry on the desk and stepped forward, setting her arms around his shoulders. "Why do people usually flirt?"

His breath caught as he stared at her in disbelief and uncertainty, their faces only inches apart. Her heart was beating so strongly that she could feel it in her throat. She slid her hands to his shoulders and pulled him back with her until she was leaning against the desk again, hardly any space left between them.

She leaned forward and spoke her practiced line softly into his ear.

"You're too evil to resist."

A soft sound escaped his lips in response, and she leaned back and looked again into his uncertain, disbelieving eyes.

Several seconds passed in silence, neither of them moving. She tossed her hair back and closed her eyes while doing so, catching her breath. She had hoped to get him to take the lead since...she hadn't done this before. But clearly that wasn't happening.

Looking up with a smirk, she began to unbutton the collar of his lab coat. He looked down at her hands, then at her face, then at her hands again. And then he stopped her with his hands clasping hers.

"Sh-Shego..." he began shakily, "you're a...very...beautiful woman. But d-don't you think we should get to know each other, first?"

She kept undoing his coat buttons, ignoring his attempt to stop her.

"We're villains, Doc. We don't play by everyone else's rules."

"Well, n-no, but—"

"But what?" she interrupted, looking up at his face again with a frown. "I've already seen...what an amazingly evil genius you are. Show me what else you can do."

She leaned back on the desk with a sultry smile, holding her breath and hoping he would take the bait.

His lower lip trembled as he looked at her with that same uncertain look, but after a few moments his gaze began to drift lower and take in her body.

"Yours for the taking, Doc," she said, and he almost jumped he was so startled.

He swallowed nervously. "Ah... Well...then...... Would you...l-like to...go to my room?" he said quietly. His voice sounded distant, as if it wasn't his.

Shego leaned further back on the desk, having already imagined this scenario. "Oh, I want you where you're at your most evil, right here," she said, smirking even wider.

Dr. Drakken gasped, frozen to the spot as he stared at her, his eyes less shy about searching her body now.

"What are you waiting for, blue boy?" Shego said softly.

He looked her in the eyes again as if asking if this was really happening. And then, he stepped forward.

She felt a rush from head to toe as his fingers sought out the zipper on the front of her uniform. The sound of it slowly unzipping seemed deafening as she trembled at the slightest of chance touches of the backs of his fingers against her covered chest.

Just as he was able to pull aside the green material, he stopped and his hand drew back. She frowned and looked up at his anxious face and noted the sweat beading on his forehead and his heaving shoulders. He was acting as if...

A thought struck her and she blinked in surprise at it. He was so old, there was no way...! And yet...

She took a deep breath and struggled to keep her voice from shaking. "Doc, is this your first time?" she teased.

His eyes widened. "No!" he said firmly, turning his head away even as he glared at her from the corner of his eye, a flush instantly blooming on his cheeks.

She couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not. And there was no way she was going to tell him that he was about to be her very first.

"Well, I'm not going to wait forever," she said, frowning and leaning back on the desk.

"Nghh..." he growled softly, his frown deepening. She started to sit up and then was shocked as he advanced until he loomed over her, forcing her back until her head hit the large screen.

She stared in surprise at the sudden disappearance of the shy person who she was amazed could even tie his shoes, and the appearance of the villain who had been captivating her ever since she entered his employment. It was that man she wanted. Apparently teasing him had been the right move.

"Hmm," she smirked, reaching her arms up around his neck. A flicker of uncertainty passed through his eyes again, and she quickly used her legs to pull him closer and pin him up against the edge of the desk. He frowned in determination.

With one hand he yanked her suit's zipper down until it was stopped by her belt, and with the other he cradled the back of her head and brought her face close to his.

Shego felt fire in every extremity as she stared into his eyes, her heart thudding in her ears. She had done it. Check evil seduction off the—

As his lips crashed into hers, the bucket list slipped from her mind.

* * *

Shego's eyes were shut and her jaw was tightly closed. Every muscle in her body was shaking, and it took all of her concentration to keep her trembling legs wrapped around him, her heels digging into his rear end keeping him locked in place. Her fingernails were anchored into his shoulders like fishhooks and her chin rested on his shoulder as she tried to breathe.

So, that was sex. She understood the hype.

She was still seated on the edge of his desk, her chest pressed against his as she clung to him for support. His muscled arms were wrapped around her and his chin likewise rested on her shoulder. She realized after a moment that he was shaking, too.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around at the mess of her suit and his lab coat and the rest of their clothing discarded at his feet. She looked up the lab beyond and began taking in the ambient sounds of computer processors and fluorescent lights humming, and small fans whirring to cool off various machinery.

Her heart leapt to her throat as a war suddenly began within her. Rationality was screaming at her to get away from him and hide her nakedness, to finish her scheme. But her body was telling her to hold on tight and kiss him again.

But her desire wasn't the point of this, she reminded herself. The point was to do something evil.

She was pulled from her thoughts as he gently pressed his cheek against hers and hummed a soft sound of happiness. For a moment—just a moment—she let herself relax into his arms as he trailed his fingers softly up her back. And then, still shaking, she released her vice-like hold on him so he could move.

What she hadn't expected was the soft look in his eyes and the gentleness of his sudden kiss.

She started kissing him back... And then her internal danger alarm began sounding. This wasn't the plan. Actually liking him was _not_ the plan!

In a panic, she shoved him away and quickly began grabbing her clothes. She was amazed that her shaking legs held her up.

"What. Shego?" she heard him ask in confusion.

She took a deep breath and tried to keep her voice from shaking.

"I just remembered I have an appointment with my manicurist in an hour."

She tripped over one of his boots and then caught herself on his chair. She kept her back to him, grateful for her voluminous hair that mostly hid her from his view.

"But... _What?_ " he said, utterly confused.

She took another deep breath and glanced at him over her shoulder. She spoke as blandly as she could. "Yeah, I've got an appointment to get ready for. Thanks for the good time."

She knew her voice was shaking but hoped he didn't notice. She wanted to get dressed but felt the urgent need for a shower and didn't want her suit to get dirty. But she also didn't want to run through the lair naked.

"Shego, you're bleeding," his suddenly worried voice distracted her.

She glanced all over herself until she found the tell-tale beads running down the insides of her legs. She bit the inside of her cheek as she stared at them.

"Wait... Are you a virgin t—"

Dr. Drakken suddenly choked on whatever he'd been about to say, and she looked at him again. His face was confused and worried, searching hers for answers. Then her eyes couldn't help but drift down.

With a gasp he grabbed his lab coat to cover himself below the waist, but not before she noticed that the bloody evidence had transferred to him as well.

Anger began building inside her. Him knowing that he was her first was _not_ in the plan. And the anger brought back her confidence.

"Hey, if you have anymore dumb questions ask them quickly. Oh, and I'm going to borrow the hover car," she said, setting a hand on her hip while the other held her suit strategically, mostly covering whatever her hair didn't.

He stared at her in disbelief, his breaths quickening.

"But...you... I don't understand," he said.

"Don't understand what?" she said.

He took a small step toward her. "I thought that you...that we..."

"That there's something between us?" she interrupted. She laughed in amusement. "Oh, Drakken. Don't you ever just get the itch and need it scratched?"

He started blushing. She laughed again. "I mean come on, we're villains. The last thing we do is have committed relationships. Part of being evil is using people."

His embarrassed look began falling to sadness, and she pressed forward one more time.

"You seriously...seriously..." she said, her words broken by laughter, "thought... Me and you? Get real."

She doubled over in laughter, her adrenaline making it sound more believable. When she finally looked up, his expression had changed. He was still blushing in embarrassment, but now he also looked hurt. And angry.

He set his jaw and began picking up the rest of his clothes while she continued to laugh. As he turned away to presumably go to his room, she heard him muttering.

"I hired the most evil woman on the planet..."

* * *

Her body felt strange for a full week after. She continued on as if nothing was different between them. Except, she realized, it was. Because the awe she had held for him before had diminished and she was much quicker to insult his ideas now. It became her norm to answer everything he said with sarcasm and belittling, and she never looked him in the eyes without a veil of mocking in her own. She never gave him the chance to have any type of serious conversation.

For his part, he only spent the rest of that one day sulking. His typical week-long sulks after a failed plan was off the program, and he was back to plotting world domination the very next morning. Shego wondered if she should be offended.

He was also quicker to get angry, especially when she snarked at him. But other than that he didn't treat her any differently. She had thought she might catch him giving her longing looks or that he might attempt to win her affections. But there was absolutely none of it. As a woman, he respected her entirely.

She wondered again if she should be offended...or perhaps flattered? But, none of that was the point. The point was being as evil as possible. And in the course of thinking about the new line she had crossed, she forgot all about the near-murder that had been keeping her up at night.

No one could say she wasn't evil anymore, after what she'd done to her boss.

Cross evil seduction and a one-night stand off the list.

* * *

Years passed. Most things never changed. One thing had.

Shego sat in her favorite green one-piece in a hot tub inside a lair in the Alps. Drakken had reached the point of not questioning her weird purchases awhile back, but she had thought for sure he would wonder about a hot tub literally in the lab next to his latest world-domination experiment.

But he hadn't. He was as focused as ever on whatever he was working on. Something about plants, based on his muttering.

She wasn't really reading the book in her hands as she went back and forth with him about his scheme. Falling into the pattern had become effortless years ago, and it seemed to be unbreakable even though she finally wanted it to be.

When he turned to face her, she stood up out of the hot tub. He was barely paying attention. She posed on the steps and dried off in front of him. He continued ranting. She changed into her suit just barely out of sight and even finished zipping it up in front of him, but he was completely absorbed in his new plot.

He didn't notice her. She wondered if he was even fully aware of her presence.

Without thinking about it, the veil of mocking had begun to drop from her eyes weeks ago. Not all the time, but just when she was thinking about the item on her list that she had never intended to be there.

She had gotten over her concerns about murder years ago, although she wasn't sure that either she or Drakken had ever actually accomplished it. She didn't really care.

Her desire for destruction had been sated a dozen times over, and humiliating others was a near weekly occurrence ever since Kim Possible arrived on the scene.

Everything she had wanted in becoming a villain had been crossed off, and then some. She had found her moral line and confidently held to it, not caring what anyone else thought. She had everything she wanted out of life.

Except for that one pesky thing that had found its way onto her list without permission and also without permission had been crossed off, to her great annoyance.

"One blast and _zowie!"_

"And 'zowie' is good?"

"Zowie is... _zowie,_ Shego. It's better than good, it's _bad."_

The plan was stupid. He was stupid. Her staying on as his sidekick was stupid.

But she couldn't help herself.

Cross falling in love off the list.


End file.
